Silent
by Whisper-27
Summary: This is a good story I can't really explain it for you though so you have to read it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't breathe it was getting harder and harder. It was dark and silent I couldn't see anything. I felt like I was drowning, what was happen I didn't know, where was I, was I alive or dead, was this a dream or a night mare I couldn't tell. If I was dead it wouldn't really matter would it.  
  
I woke up it was all a dream or a night mare I couldn't tell.  
  
I got dress, ate and headed straight to school. I took my time one step at a time, trap in my thoughts.  
  
I got to school and went to my locker. I open it and put in my books and took the ones I needed for the next few classes  
  
"Hi!" some had said. I turn around to find a girl up in my face with a big smile on her face.* oh boy what now *(thinking to himself)  
  
"hi" I said in a dull voice  
  
"Gee, Takuya I just thought I could say hi" she said. She was Izumi one of the digidestined who had the power of the legendary warrior of wind and help us save the digital world and destroy Lucemon  
  
"Well you said it ok" I said dully again  
  
"Why do you always act like this now?" Izumi said.  
  
I ignored her and started to walk away to the next class.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ( Izumi's POV)  
  
* Ooooh how so rude * I thought to myself. That Takuya can be a pain the butt. I don't even know why I bother to say hi to him. I wonder why he is acting like this, he never did before in the digital world, but ever since we got back he started to act this way I wonder why. Wait why should I think so much about him, oh I can't help it I like him and Koji they both are so cute and I love their personally. Man I should stop before my mind gets all mushy.  
  
(The bell rings)  
  
Oh no got to hurry to next class  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ( Kouji's POV)  
  
Lets see next class is math got to hurry it's about to start.  
  
I enter the room saw Takuya sitting in the back staring out the window. I took my sit. "Ok everyone lets start class" the teacher said kind of dully though. Every body seem to be listening to the teacher except for Takuya.  
  
Finally class was over because it was boring. I wanted to talk to Takuya and knew he was going to be the last out so I waited till everyone left  
  
"What do you want" Takuya said.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk"  
  
"Then start already" he said kind of coldly.  
  
"I just wanted to know what up and why are you suddenly acting this way" I asked  
  
"The ceiling or are you dumb" he said and said no more and walked out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ( Normal POV)  
  
Everybody was in the lunch room now eating. Takuya sat alone on a table with nobody not even eating all he did was just staring at the table. Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpei sat at a table together eating and talking.  
  
"We should do something about Takuya" Kouji said  
  
"Yeah, I agree" Izumi said  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him" Kouichi said  
  
"Who knows maybe he needs to be cheered up" Junpei said  
  
"Hello, we tried that once already are you even thinking?" Izumi said  
  
"Hey, I was thinking ok I just guess we should try it again" Junpei answer back  
  
"You said that yesterday and the day before" Izumi said  
  
"I did?" Junpei said  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Well I guess I was just trying to help out." Junpei said  
  
"Come on guys let go talk to Takuya" Kouji said  
  
Everybody went over to Takuya's table. "uh, Takuya " Izumi said  
  
Takuya turn his head slowly and faced the others.  
  
"What" he said  
  
"We though we should talk" Kouji said  
  
"Didn't we do that already" Takuya said back cold  
  
"Takuya you know if something is wrong you can talk to us we're your friends" Junpei said  
  
But all Takuya did was get up and left the lunch room. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Normal POV)  
  
"Oh well I guess he doesn't want to talk. Now let's start eating I'm hungry!" said Junpei "What how could you at a time like this!" Izumi said  
  
Then suddenly the digidestined cell started to glow. Each of them took out their cell and it transformed back into their d-scanner.  
  
"Whoa! Why did it changed back into our d-scanner?" Junpei asked "Kouji!" the d-scanner said "Ophanimon is that you?" Kouji said "Yes it is me" Ophanimon answer back "What is the problem?" Kouji said "Lucemon has been revived." "What!" All of the digidestined said in unison "How we had destroyed Lucemon" Kouji said "Some how his loyal servants revived him." "We have to destroy him again!" "You must go back to the digital world again and save our world once again children. You still have your spirits. I hope you best of luck." Ophanimon said and then the signal was lost "We have to go back and save it again just like old times." Izumi said "Yeah!" the rest said "let's go!" Junpei said  
  
They all turn around and saw everybody looking at them like they were crazy talking to some toy or something.  
  
"Uh....Bye"^_^;  
  
Then they ran out the lunch room and fast.  
  
"Lets go get Tomoki." Izumi said  
  
And they all went to Tomoki's school. They had to find out how to get Tomoki he was still in school, but they didn't have to answer that because the door opened and there was Tomoki holding his d-scanner and surprised to see them.  
  
"Hey guys I was about to look for you." Tomoki said happily "Did you get the message too" Kouji said "Yeah I did, so where is Takuya? Shouldn't he be with you guys?" Tomoki asked "Yeah, but we don't know where he went" Kouichi said "Oh then lets find him then" "I don't think we can" Izumi said "Takuya probably got the message too so I think he is going to the digital world too. So as far as I know we don't have to look for him. We'll end up bumping into him sooner or later." Kouji said "I guess" Izumi said "Hey what is happening?" Tomoki said Their hands were starting to dissolved. "I think we are going to the digital" Kouji said "Like this! This is not how we went before!" Izumi cried "Hang on to my hand" Junpei said trying to get Izumi to like him again and all "Will you ever give up and I am not worried or scar-!" Izumi yelled but dissolved before she finished her sentence. "Izumi!" Junpei cried Then dissolved too, then one by one the digidestined dissolved away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Izumi's POV) What happen I thought as I got up, I looked around and saw that I was in the digital world again I also saw that I was alone. Man where is everybody? And I thought we were to stick together. I started to walk around to see if anybody was never by. As I walked I thought what had Ophanimon had told us I mean can we really beat him again. Wait what was I thinking I couldn't think that we are going to lose that wouldn't be right I just couldn't give up hope, but what if it is true. Wait we beated him once we can beat him again, but what about Takuya. It seem like he doesn't want to help or anything. How can we defeat him without Takuya? Oh I just hope we can defeat him. I continue to walk on then I saw a lake and thought I should make camp and take a rest it has been a long day. I started to collect wood and food, but bump into a digimon, Cherrymon.  
  
"How dare you disturb me when I was sleeping?" Cherrymon said "I didn't mean too" I said "Cherry bombs" "Ahh" Izumi barely doged "Fairymon" Izumi changed into a digimon "Hurricane wave" the attack hit Cherrymon but it wasn't over yet "Cherry bombs" It hit me but I got back up. "Tempest twist" and kicked him and knock him over he turned black and his data showed. I then scanned his data and he was no more. I d-spirit evolved and fell down to my knees I was tried with everything that happen today. Man when is this going to end, I am getting too old for this. Anyway I continue to collect wood and food. It had turn night when I finished the star were beautiful but I didn't pay too much attention to it I was thinking more. When will this thinking stop I thought to myself. I stared at the fire, and then I heard something I went to check it out. I saw Kouji had spirit evolved into Wolfmon and was fighting, but won like usually. But you could tell he was fighting for a while because of his breathing. It was like he had never breathe before in his life, gasping for air. I went up to him "Hey are you ok?" I asked and leaned him my hand "Yeah" He said and got up "So where were you the whole time?" I asked "What do you think?" he said back "So do you know where the others are?" I asked "No" he replied "Here follow me it looks like you are really tired and hurt" I said "ok" Kouji said  
  
We went back to my camp. Once we were there I made him lie down to put a damp towel on his forehead and clean his wounds, plus to give him a rest.  
  
"So do you feel better?" I asked "Yeah sure" he said "Why are you doing this?" "Because we are friends silly" I said "Whatever" he said "And what do you mean by whatever? What you don't want to be my friend?" "No I didn't mean anything" "Sure yeah right" I said and seem suspicious "Why won't you just go to sleep, I'll keep look out" "Ok" and he turn away in the other direction from me  
  
I sat by the fire and kept look out at the same time and wonder how was the others doing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Normal POV)  
  
Tomoki and Junpei was chased by digimon all day and was wiped out.  
  
"Man did you ever learned anything before? Don't you remember the first time you feed chocolate to a digimon?" Tomoki said gasping for air at the same time talking "Yes, how can I forget?" "THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT AGAIN?" Tomoki screamed at him "I don't know I just thought they might help out you never know" he said "Man what do you keep in that brain? A peanut, wait you probably ate it"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Izumi's POV)  
  
(morning)  
  
Man it's like we have been walking for ever.  
  
"Where is it that we are going?" I asked "I don't know" Kouji said "Oh" I said and staring at my feet while walking and was quite again  
  
We then saw smoke so we ran to see what it was, but when we got there it was just and camp site and there was Tomoki and Junpei.  
  
"Hey we found you guys!" I said joyous, but something was this missing "But where is Takuya?" I asked "We don't know he is still probably alone"Tomoki said "I hope he's ok" "Yeah" I said" Wait where is Kouichi?" "Yeah where is he?"Tomoki said  
  
We then heard someone called out our names.  
  
"Kouji!, Takuya!, Izumi!, Tomoki!, Junpei!"  
  
"Hey I think that is Kouichi! Come on lets go!" Kouji said  
  
We all followed him  
  
"Hey Kouichi" Kouji greeted "Hey Guys" Said Kouichi "I was looking for you guy" "Yeah we noticed" Kouji said  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Normal POV)  
  
"Ahh" Takuya said as he fell hard to the wall "Have you had enough or do you want more?" said Devilmon "Don't worry I won't give up just yet" he said but still was tired and hurt he then spirit evolved in to Agnimon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry but i am not finished with this chapter and have lost interest of writing the story. and i might continue writing this chapter and this story i don't know. 


End file.
